


Two moments

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1st April Prompt, Bonds Between Women, Gen, Legendarium Ladies April 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Two unrelated one shots beetwen aunts and their nieces - Lalwen and Aredhel, who always could come to her aunt with every problem, and, years later, Aredhel trying to help Idril as much as she can.Written for Legendarium Ladies April, General Prompt from 1st April: Bonds Between Women.





	

**Years of the Trees, Tirion**

 

"Parents didn't let go me on trip with Tyelko! It's not fair, Curvo is younger and his parents always allow him!" Írissë started to complain before she even crossed the threshold of house. Lalwen saw she had run from her home strait after quarrel. Her hair, normally smoothly brushed, today was in mess, as well as her clothes. "They never allow me anything!"

"Írissë, calm down, it's certainly not worth your upset" Lalwen put hand on her niece's shoulder and let her into the living room. Young elleth looked at her reproachfully, but didn't said a word.

Írissë always was prone to anger, and today it almost radiated from her. Doubtless she exaggerated, as every teenager, when it comes to such matters, but… Sometimes Lalwen really didn’t understand her brother’s educational decision. What wrong could happened if Írissë go for a trip with her cousins? It’s Valinor, they are under Valar’s protection! And still, he sometimes seemed to forget it when it comes to his daughter. But she didn’t want to undermine Nolofinwë’s authority in eyes of his children. He already complained she was spoiling them. And, after all, maybe he was right? Írissë still was very young, and she sometimes acted very... hastily. Just as Fëanáro and his sons.

“Come on, let sit together and you will tell me everything.”

“There is nothing more to say! Parents have never allowed me anything!”

“Maybe try talk to them calmly? Explain them how important it is to you.”

“They won’t listen!”

“Írissë… You have to be calmer, show them how responsible you could be, that they can trust you with that. Maybe I come with you and you will ask them again? They surely will listen to you in my presence.”

“Do you really could do that?”

“Of course, honey. And don’t worry so much about it. You surely will have many opportunities to travel through Valinor.”

 

** 1  First Age, Beleriand **

 

Darkness was finally over. It have been already month, and she still couldn’t believe in that. Just like in it, that they had crossed the Grinding Ice. They crossed, but at what costs? Her eyes went to small  Itarillë,  playing alone with wooden horse made by her father. Girl didn’t resembled at all this happy, always cheerful child she was in Valinor.  Írissë’ s heart bled at this sight. And it lacked very little to lose her too.

”Itarillë, maybe you would like to go for walk with me? I will look for some edible berries and tropes of animals. I thought you could help me.”

“Yes, aunt, we could go if you want.” Her voice was indifferent and she didn’t even looked at her. 

Írissë  sighed quietly. She didn’t know what to do, but she had to pull Itarillë out of apathy. There was none else to help little one. Of course, Turukano care for his daughter very much, but he was too deep in his own grief to realize how much she suffers. And others seemed not to see little girl, sitting quietly in corner, too concerned about their own  problems. 

Now she had to be a mother for her.


End file.
